Master Roshi's Little Girl
by T-Girl4
Summary: It's really bad but it's my first. It's about a little girl who gets raised by MR (scary ,ne?)
1. Prolouge

**Master Roshi's Little Girl**

Prologue

_'I wonder what I'm doing here' _A little baby girl sat in a small space pod on the Sayion planet she was about to fall asleep when she saw a head look over her from the opening in the pod." Go to sleep little girl and awake to a better and new world." The man had a soft voice, yet, tough too. He set a note next to her and sent her small pod on a trip through space. 

Days later her pod made it's landing on the new planet. An old man opened the ship to see a little baby in it. Confused he looked around for her parents when he saw the note, it read:

This is our little girl T-Girl

She needs a good home and family to be with her

She wont see us again, she's 2 and needs lots of food.

Her full name is Hilary T-Girl.

He looked down at the little girl. She was dressed in a small spandex dress with a little curl of dark green hair. She looked around then started to cry, "Don't worry I'll take care of you." The man said as he picked her up and rocked her in his arms. 


	2. The new trainee

****

Chapter 1

**(TG: Hi please don't e-mail me saying how bad i am because this is my first fanfic and i did it along time ago.^^R&R)**

Five years have pasted since Roshi found little T-Girl all on her own, now she is 7 years old and

goes it school. But, there was something strange about her besides her British accent, big appetite, and 

the short temper...her tail. During school she kept it wrapped around her waist but at home she left it out.

"Dad? Dad where are you?" T-Girl just got home and was looking for Roshi. _Guess he's not home._ She had just started making dinner when she heard something so she went closer " Master Roshi, are you home?" A small boy stood outside the front door. He had short spiked-up, dark blue, and shiny hair.

She came out from behind the door," He's not here right now." She noticed him staring at her. She looked 

down noticing she was in her bikini top and a mini skirt, which had a cut in it so her panties showed. She ran the other way "Make yourself at home,"she screamed as the ran up the stairs. She changed into her green tank and khaki cut-offs then ran downstairs to find him sitting on the floor. "So you must be a new trainee?" She sat down next to him," What's your name? Mine's T-Girl"He smiled at her"I'm called Z."

She started to laugh" Your name is Zack! T-Girl is my real name!" Roshi walked though the door,"Not really,"He set down the mail,"Your real name is Hilary." She looked at Z,"I guess Zack isn't that bad."

He looked at her with a smile"I think Hilary is a pretty name. So, it fits you perfectly." For the first time in her life a boy had made her blush. " So you two have met. Zack you weren't expected till tomorrow." T-Girl walked into the kitchen to finish dinner. Roshi bent down by Z,"So what do you think about her?" Zack got a little red,"She's about 8 and I'm 8 and she's nice...,"Zack looked at him,"She doesn't look anything like you." Roshi looked down,"I know." Just then T-Girl walked in, Dinner's ready guys." Zack looked at her,"How old are you? I'm 8." She licked her lips (TG: I do that when I'm nervous)and laughed."7 winters and 8 summers." 

That night Zack had to sleep on T's bedroom floor."If I wakeup and you are anywhere near my sleeping bag you will be dead faster than you can say Turtle." With that she slipped in her bag and fell asleep.


	3. The second new trainee

****

Chapter 2

The next morning T woke up and Zack wasn't there. She ran towards the until she remembered she was in her PJs. She changed into a blue-purple m-tee with khakis and flew downstairs. Nether of them were home and when she looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock, which meant they had already started training. She made a big lunch for the guys, since when they got home it was noon and they were starving."I'm glad T's cooking lunch and dinner because if I ate your cooking again I'd die!" They all laughed of a few seconds then went back to eating. She was glad someone finally liked her cooking. Once they finished eating Roshi stood up,

"Time to go back to training Zack." Zack moaned until he saw T stand up,"I'll come too this time!"Roshi looked at her and laughed,"I told you your not getting trained. And why...."She looked at him and frowned,

"Because I'm a girl."Zack looked at T, who looked so sad that she was about to cry,"I know I should probably stay out of this, but her being a girl shouldn't mean she can't learn to fight."She looked at him and gave a little smile.

He looked at Roshi and smiled at him. "Fine if you don't mind having a partner and she doesn't mind wearing a turtle shell and the Kama outfit." He gave her a big smile,"I don't mind if she doesn't!"She laughed and gave a thumbs-up," You got another new trainee da...Roshi." Roshi smiled at her,"I need to talk to you later. Zack get your gi along with the extra and T-Girl grab the most comfortable swimsuit top you have." She smiled and ran upstairs, taking her shirt off on the way up. 

When she came down she had her almost see through purple tankini top and skirt on."I think I need a new top this one's so old it's almost see through." He looked at her and tapped Zack, who was looking at the   
TV so his back faced her, on the shoulder and when he turned around he almost blushed. She had almost the same case but it was Zack's bare chest that made her blush."Zack, give her the extra pants and T after you change can you pack a lunch?"She was still looking at him,"Uh..Sure."She grabbed the pants from Zack and ran to change.


End file.
